gravityfallsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mabel's Bud
Mabel fell back on her bed. She was sixteen, and still hadn't had a boyfriend for more than a week. Even worse, it was almost summer again. They were leaving for Gravity Falls tomorrow, not that she had anything against that. She was just lonely. Her last boyfriend had been a long time crush, but he'd left just like the others. She closed her eyes, ready for tomorrow. +++++++++++++++++++++++ The bus pulled to a stop. Tommy let out a relieved breath. The annoying chatter would finally end. The girl got up with her bags. Her long brown hair was pulled into a pigtail, and she wore a blue skirt with a matching headband with a pink sweater. "It's finally quiet," Tommy muttered. The girl heard him. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked. A boy beside her bowed his head. "It means that you talk too much," Tommy answered. "You complain too much," she retorted. "You're annoying." "You're dumb." "You're aggravating." "You're more aggravating than I am." "You don't even know what that means." "Do too." "Do not." "Do too." "Do not." "Guys," the boy beside her interrupted, "I think the bus stopped." Tommy and the girl stood up at the same time, hit their heads together, and fell back down. Both rubbed their heads, getting up more carefully. "I hope you have a terrible summer," she said. "I hope yours is worse." "Let's just leave," the boy said, pushing them both out. They both parted. +++++++++++++++++++++++ Mabel flopped down on the bed. It felt good to be back. Even though this summer Dipper had a girlfriend. Him and Candy had gotten together last summer, leaving Mabel without her brother. Mabel sighed. Her memory of the bus trip suddenly returning, she rubbed her head. "Stupid boy," she muttered, "I can't believe how rude he was! He should learn some manners!" "Mabel?" a voice asked. Looking up, she smiled at Wendy. "Hey Wendy!" she greeted. Wendy sat next to her. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Some stupid boy on the bus was really rude," Mabel said. "Boy trouble, huh?" Mabel sat straight up, blushing. "I do not have a crush on him," she said. Wendy rolled her eyes, unbelieving. "All right," she said, getting up, "it's good to see you again Mabel. I'll see you later." Wendy left. Mabel laid back. "Hey, Mabel," Grunkle Stan yelled up suddenly, "there's a customer here!" Mabel got up. +++++++++++++++++++++++++ "You!" Tommy gasped. "You!" Mabel steamed. They both stomped up to each other, staring daggers. Wendy glanced up briefly, before going back to her magazine. "What are you doing here?" Mabel hissed. Tommy folded his arms. "My uncle brought me, though it isn't any of your business." They glared at each other. "Hi Mabel!" a voice greeted. Tommy and Mabel's eyes widened. Mabel looked up quickly. "Sheriff Blubs!" Mabel gasped. "I see you met my nephew," Blubs said proudly. 'He knows her?' Tommy thought. 'He knows him?' Mabel thought. "Your name is Mabel?" Tommy asked. "Yeah, why?" "That's a weird name." "I doubt yours is any better." "Mine's normal." "Yeah right." Wendy walked up beside the sheriff, who was at a loss for words. "Great job, Sheriff," she joked, "I thought you were supposed to stop fighting in this town." "I have nothing to say," Blubs replied. Category:Fan-Fiction